O poder do cubo mágico
by Annah Weasley
Summary: Talvez só um objeto trouxa possa mostrar a Ron a magia de seu relacionamento com Hermione. Primeiro lugar no I challenge Um tema só.


Autor(a): Anna Weasley

Título: O poder do cubo mágico

Sinopse: Talvez só um objeto trouxa possa mostrar a Ron a magia de seu relacionamento com Hermione

Shipper: Ron Weasley e Hermione Granger

Classificação: G

Gênero: Romance

Spoilers: HBP

Status: Completa

O poder do cubo mágico

Por Anna Weasley

Ron bocejava, enquanto entrava na cozinha. Faltavam pouco dias para voltarem a Hogwarts, então precisavam se preparar. - Ron, querido, o que você quer comer no café da manhã? - perguntou a Sra. Weasley, enquanto terminava de colocar a mesa.  
- Não estou com muita fome.  
- Mas tem que comer ou beber alguma coisa.  
- Então só um suco - e ,enquanto se sentava, escutou um estrondo na sala.  
Ron e a mãe correram para ver o que tinha acontecido, mas era apenas Hermione que havia derrubado seus livros. O garoto foi ajuda-la, enquanto a Sra. Weasley voltou para a cozinha.  
- Nossa, Hermioe, quantos livros! - disse já estava ajoelhado no chão, a ajudando. - Será que você vai precisar de tudo isso? É o último ano.  
- Por isso mesmo, tenho que estudar ainda mais.  
- Como se você precisasse. É mais inteligente que qualquer um naquela escola.  
- Entraremos em tempos difíceis agora, temos que fazer muito mais do que já fizemos.  
- Você pode contar comigo para o que precisar.  
Os dois se olharam nos olhos por mais tempo que de costume, então Hermione desviou o olhar, corada.  
- Obrigado, Ron - e se levantou. - Isso significa muito para mim.  
Quando a garota ia se voltar para a escada, Ron avisou embaixo da escada, um cubo com suas faces divididas em 9 quadradinhos, de várias cores diferentes.  
- Hermione!  
- Sim - e se virou.  
- Isso deve ser seu - e mostrou o cubo.  
- Ah é sim, meu cubo mágico.  
- Então isso é bruxo?  
- Não, é trouxa. Cubo mágico é só o nome.  
- E o que ele faz?  
- Nós é que temos que fazer cada face ficar com um cor apenas.  
- E isso é possível?  
- Claro que é, eu já consegui várias vezes.  
- Então deixe eu reformular a perguntada. É possível para pessoas normais?  
- É sim - e sorriu. - Tente, se quiser. Eu trouxe por que eu não sei quando voltarei para casa, e isso me faz lembrar de lá.  
- Então é melhor eu não ficar com isso.  
- Pode ficar sim, desde que você não tente trapacear, arrancando os quadradinhos.  
- Não se preocupe, eu não vou fazer isso.  
- Então deixe eu subir, por que eu tenho que terminar de arrumar outras coisas.  
Ron esperou Hemione sumir de vista e então sentou no sofá ao seu lado, observando o cubo mágico. Até que sentiu alguém colocando a mão em seu ombro, então se virou para olhar.  
- Qual o problema agora? - Ron perguntou, com um das sobrancelhas levantadas, para os irmãos Fred e George.  
- Problema? Nenhum, Roniquinho - e George sentou ao lado do irmão.  
- Só queremos saber como você e a Hermione estão.  
- Eu estou bem, já a Hermione, vocês tem que perguntar para ela - e girava o cubo.  
- Você sabe do que estamos falando.  
- Não, George, - e encarou o irmão - eu não sei. Do que vocês estão falando?  
- Quer dizer que vocês não estão namorando? Nem tentando se acertar? - perguntou Fred.  
- Nós? - Ron ficava cada vez mais vermelho, enquanto girava o cubo cada vez mais rápido. - Claro que não, por que nós estaríamos namorando?  
- Por que? - e George se levantou. - Por que... Deixa para lá, vocês dois são inacreditáveis... Ou você. Não sei quem é o culpado de tanta lerdeza.  
- Mas nós.  
- Vamos Fred.  
E os gêmeos deixaram o irmão sozinho no lugar. Ron olhava confuso para o cubo em sua mão. O que aqueles dois queriam dizer? Não podia negar que gostava de Hermione, mas quem poderia garantir que ela retribuía? Voltou a atenção para o objeto e o girou algumas vezes.  
Enquanto tentava monta-lo, se perdeu em seus pensamentos. Quando deu por si, suas lembranças o levaram para ao salão comunal da Grifinória, a alguns tempo atrás, quando estava no terceiro ano.

_"- O pai de Malfoy deve ter intimidado a Comissão para ela fazer isso - disse Hemrione, enxugando as lágrimas. - Vocês sabem como ele é. Os outros são um bando de velhos caducos e bobos e ficaram com medo. Mas vai haver recurso, sempre há. Só que não consigo ver nenhuma esperança... Nada vai mudar até lá.  
- Vai, sim - disse Ron com ferocidade. - Você não vai ter que fazer todo o trabalho sozinha desta vez, Mione, Eu vou ajudar.  
- - Ah Ron!  
Hermione atirou os braços ao pescoço de Ron e desabou completamente. Ron, com cara de terror, acariciou muito sem jeito o topo da cabeça da garota. Finalmente, ela se afastou.  
- Ron, eu realmente sinto muito, muito menos, pelo Perebas... - soluçou ela.  
- Ah... bem... ele estava velho - disse Ron, parecendo muitíssimo aliviado por Hhemrione o Ter soltado. - E estava ficando meio inútil. Nunca se sabe, talvez mamãe e papai me comprem uma coruja agora."_

Por que tinha se lembrando disso agora? Ele e Hermione estavam se reconciliando de mais uma briga e não podia dizer que a reação dela fora inesperada, talvez realmente tivesse sentido muita falta dele no período que ficaram separados. Era muito ruim ficar brigado com a amiga, mas simplesmente não sabia como agir com ela, as coisas sempre pareciam muito mais complicadas do que com qualquer outra garota, talvez desde que a conheceu tivesse nutrido um sentimento além da amizade. Na época, as brigas sempre pareceram a melhor opção, o que faria se ela percebesse que gostava dela?  
Ron pareceu sair de um transe, e quando observou o cubo, uma de suas fases tinha sido completamente montada. Pelo jeito, o tinha feito sem nem perceber. Quando ia continuar a montagem, a Sra. Weasley o chamou para ajuda-lo na cozinha.

Voltando do jardim, onde tinha expulsado alguns gnomos, a pedido da mãe, Ron encontrou o cubo mágico largado no sofá, estava exatamente do jeito que tinha deixado. Sentiu uma inexplicável vontade de monta-lo, sentou no sofá e assim o fez.  
Mas um vez, se pegou perdido em pensamento. Agora havia voltado ao quarto ano.

_"- Ora, se você não gosta, então sabe qual é a solução, não sabe? - berrava Hermione; agora seus cabelos iam se soltando do elegante coque, e se rosto se contraía de raiva.  
- Ah, é? - berrava Ron em resposta. - Qual é?  
- Da próxima vez que houver um baile, me convide antes que outro garoto faça isso, e não como último recurso!  
A boca de Ron ficou mexendo sem emitir som algum como a de um peixe de aquário fora da água, enquanto Hermione virava as costas e subia batendo os pés a escada do dormitório das garotas para se deitar. Ron se virou para Harry.  
- - Bom, - balbuciou, completamente abismado - bom, isso só prova que ela não entendeu nada..."_

Nesse dia havia estragado a noite da amiga, que tinha tudo para ser perfeita. Não conseguia explicar por que não a havia convidado antes, talvez mais uma vez por não querer demonstrar seus sentimentos. Todo mundo estava convidado alguém por quem estava interessado, não poderia dar uma bandeira dessas, mas também não pode esconder a insatisfação de vê-la com outro. E o que poderia esperar? Hermione era um garota interessante e bonita, algum dia alguém, com mais coragem ou com menos coisas a perder do que ele, demonstraria interessa. E por que ela perderia a oportunidade, se ele nunca tinha dado nenhuma demonstração do que sentia?  
O ciúmes tinha ficado claro demais, era óbvio que ela tinha percebido. Ron também pode sentir a insatisfação dela em ter sido usado como último recurso, e se recomendou que ele a convidasse antes, pode significar que teria aceitado se tivesse sido convidada. De qualquer maneira, tinha perdido a chance. Nenhum dos dois parece querer dar o primeiro passo, e passaram mais um ano apenas como bons amigos, o que a cada diz deixava de ser suficiente.  
Voltou a si novamente e como da outra vez, outra parte do cubo mágico havia sido montada, talvez fosse realmente bom com esse jogo.  
Ron ouviu o pai o chamando no andar de cima e, então, deixou o cubo mágico mais uma vez.

No outro dia, desceu para o café da manhã e quando se aproximou da cozinha, lá estava o cubo mágico numa prateleira próxima a porta. Definitivamente havia alguma coisa naquele objeto. Quando deu por si, já estava mexendo com o cubo, o virando para todo os lados.  
Mais um vez, e como já estava esperando, se viu em outra época. Havia voltado para o quinto ano, no dia em que Harry tinha dado seu primeiro beijo.

_"- Eaí? -perguntou Ron finalmente, encarando Harry. - Como foi?  
Harry refletiu por um momento.  
- Úmido - disse sinceramente.  
- Ron emitiu um som que poderia indicar alegria ou nojo, era difícil dizer.  
- Por que ela estava chorando - continuou Harry pesaroso.  
- Ah - exclamou Ron, o sorriso se atenuando em seu rosto. - Você é ruim assim de beijo?  
- Não sei - respondeu Harry, que não havia pensando na possibilidade, e se sentiu imediatamente preocupado. - Vai ver sou.  
- Claro que não é - disse Hermione distraída, ainda escrevendo a carta.  
- Como é que você sabe? - perguntou rispidamente.  
- Por que ultimamente Cho passa metade do tempo chorando - respondeu distraidamente. - Chora na hora da comida, no banheiro, por toda a parte.  
- Mas era de esperar que uns beijinhos a animassem - disse Ron sorrindo.  
- Ron - disse Hermione em tom muito solene, molhando a ponta da pena no tinteiro -, você é o legume mais insensível que já tive a infelicidade de conhecer."_

Talvez realmente fosse um legume insensível, não só por aquela situação no momento, mas por ainda não conseguir expressar seus sentimentos. Fazia pouco tempo, mas essa guerra o fizera amadurecer bastante, na época sequer tinha entendido o que Hermione queria dizer, hoje podia fazer várias interpretações, quem sabe não teria sido uma indireta?  
E podia ver o quanto tinha ciúmes dela. Só de por alguns instantes se confundir de o por que ela saber que não era culpa de Harry o beijo mal sucedido, já tinha mudado de atitude.  
E essa cena o fez lembrar que nessa mesma conversa ainda teve que vê-la escrevendo uma carta para Krum, parecia que queria provocá-lo. Sabia que ele não gostava do búlgaro, não nos contava praticamente nada sobre a amizade que eles tinham, por que diabos ela não podia escrever em outro lugar?  
E apertando o cubo com força, Ron voltou a si, com o som da voz de sua mãe.  
- Ron, querido? - perguntou, parecendo preocupada.  
- Sim, mamãe - e devolveu o objeto a prateleira, observando que mais uma face estava completa.  
- Está tudo bem? Você estava com uma cara estranha.  
- Está tudo bem sim, o café da manhã já está pronto?  
- Pode vir, que eu vou lhe servir.

- O que tem nessas caixas, hein Ginny? - Ron subia as escadas, seguindo a irmã.  
- Eu não sei, a mamãe e o papai só mandaram nós as levarmos para o sotão.  
- Ou eu levar, já que você não está carregando nada - e largou as caixas no chão, quando chegaram ao destino desejado.  
- Você é muito mais forte que eu, Roniquinho, ou melhor, Won-won - e apertou as bochechas do irmão, ele apenas a encarou. - Eu tenho que ajudar a mamãe com outras coisas, coloque as caixas num canta vazio.  
- Ainda vou ter que arrumar sozinho? - perguntou indignado.  
- Tchau, Ron - e desceu as escadas rapidamente.  
Ainda nervoso, o ruivo começou a transferir as caixas, que havia trazido em muitas idas e vindas, de lugar. Quando finalmente terminou, sentou em uma delas para descansar um pouco. Percebeu uma mobília velha no sotão, olhou um pouco melhor e reparou que o cubo mágico estava ali. Com tantas mudanças na casa, por causa de coisas relacionadas a guerra, provavelmente alguém o tinha colocado naquele lugar por engano.  
Ainda estava um pouco ofegante, mas depois de montar três faces, pensou que talvez pudesse montá-lo por completo, então foi até o cubo e o pegou.  
Ainda não descobria por que o cubo o trazia lembranças, mas até que estava gostando da sensação. Quando deu por si, estava numa aula de Herbologia do ano passado.

_"- Como eu ia dizendo, - Hermione retomou a conversa interrompida como se não tivessem sido atacados pelo toco de madeira - Slughorn vai dar uma festa de Natal, Harry, e dessa você não vai ter jeito de escapar, por que ele me pediu para verificar as suas noites livres, e vai marcar a festa numa noite em que você possa ir.  
Harry gemeu. Nesse meio tempo, Ron, que estava em pé tentando abrir a vagem na tigela, segurando -a com as duas mãos e apertando-a com toda a força, disse aborrecido:  
- E essa é mais uma festa para os favoritos do Slughorn?  
- É só para o Clube do Slugue - respondeu Hermione.  
A vagem voou para longe dos dedos de Ron, atingiu o vidro da estufa, ricocheteou e foi bater na nuca da professora, derrubando seus velho chapéu remendado. Harry foi recuperar a vagem; quando voltou, Hermione estava dizendo:  
- Olhe aqui, não fui eu que inventei o nome "Clube do Slugue.  
- Clube do Slugue - repetiu Ron com desprezo digno de Malfoy. - É patético. Ora, eu espero que você se divirta na festa. Por que não experimenta namorar o McLaggen, aí o Slughorn pode proclamar vocês dois Rei e Rainha do Clu.  
- Ele nos deu permissão para levar convidados, - disse Hermione que, por alguma razão, ficara escarlate escaldante - e eu ia convidar você, mas, se acha que é bobeira, então nem vou me incomodar!  
- Você ia me convidar? - perguntou Ron, em um tom completamente diferente.  
- Ia - respondeu Hermionezangada. - Mas é óbvio que se você prefere que eu namore o McLaggen.  
Houve uma pausa em que Harry continuou a bater na vagem resistente com uma colher de jardineiro.  
- Não, não prefiro - retrucou Ron, em voz muito baixa.  
Hary errrou o alvo e bateu na tigela, quebrando-a.  
- Reparo - disse depressa, empurrando os cacos com a varinha, e a tigela se recompôs. O barulho, porém, pareceu ter despertado Ron e Hermione para a presença de Harry. A garota parecia embaraçada, e começou a consultar o seu exemplar de 'Árvores do mundo que se alimentam de carne', para descobrir o modo correto de espremer as vagens de Arapurocosos. Ron, por sua vez, parecia envergonhado, mas, ao mesmo tempo, muito satisfeito consigo mesmo."_

Ele e Hermione nunca estiveram tão perto de finalmente se acertarem. Talvez aquela tenha sido a primeira vez que puderam perceber que tinham seus sentimentos retribuídos.  
Se Ginny não tivesse mencionado aquele maldito búlgaro, algum tempo depois, quem sabe o que aconteceria na tal festa do "Clube do Slugue"? Trataram-se de maneira diferente durante algum dias, as coisas estavam parecendo mais simples, mas, como o legume insensível que ainda não tinha deixado de ser, jogou tudo por água a baixo, e passou a trata-la mal, por uma coisa que sequer tinha certeza que tinha acontecido, um possível relacionamento entre a amiga e Krum.  
Voltou ao sotão um pouco desanimado, era difícil lembrar de como tudo poderia ser diferente. Nem se importou ao ver que agora só faltavam duas faces, largou o cubo em qualquer lugar, e decidiu descer para o jardim.

Iriam voltar a Hogwarts naquela manhã. Ron se levantou e deixou o quarto cuidadosamente, para não acordar Harry, que dormia na cama ao lado. Ainda tinha algumas coisas para colocar no malão, então foi até a sala busca-las.  
Em cima dos livros que estava procurando, viu um objeto conhecido.  
- Esse cubo esquisito só pode estar me perseguindo - e o pegou.  
Achou que não teria tempo de terminar, já que ainda faltavam duas faces. Por algum motivo, sentiu a estranha vontade de montá-lo, como aconteceu nas últimas vezes. Sentou no sofá e assim o fez.  
Agora parecia muito mais difícil, mas antes que pudesse desistir, já não estava mais ali. Outra lembrança do ano anterior invadiu a sua mente.

_" - Ah - exclamou ele, parando imediatamente ao ver Harry e Hermione.  
- Opa! - disse Lilá, recuando com um acesso de risinhos. A porta tornou a se fechar.  
Houve um silêncio horrível, que se avolumou como um vagalhão. Hermione encarou Ron, que se recusou a retribuir o olhar, mas disse com uma estranha mistura de bravata e constrangimento:  
- Oi Harry! Estava me perguntando aonde você teria ido!  
Hermione desceu da escrivaninha. O bando de passarinhos dourados continuou a pipilar rodeando sua cabeça, fazendo-a parecer uma estranha maquete do sistema solar com penas.  
- Você não devia deixar a Lilá esperando lá fora - disse baixinho. - Ela vai se perguntar aonde você terá ido.  
Ela foi andando muito devagar e ereta em direção à porta. Harry olhou para Ron, que parecia aliviado por não Ter acontecido nada pior.  
- Oppugno! - veio um grito da porta.  
Harry se virou e viu Hermione apontando a varinha para Ron, uma expressão alucinada no rosto: o pequeno bando de passarinhos voou como uma saraivada de grossas balas douradas contra Ron, que ganiu e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, mas os pássaros atacaram, bicando e arranhando cada pedaço do corpo dele que puderam alcançar.  
- Melivradisso! - berrou ele, mas. Como um último olhar e fúria vingativa, Hermione escancarou a porta e desapareceu. Harry pensou Ter ouvido um soluço antes de a porta bater."_

Ainda possuía algumas marcas dessa cena. Pensando bem, será que em algum momento namorar Lilá Brown tinha parecido uma boa idéia? Havia piorado ainda mais as coisas com Hermione e arrumado uma namorada pegajosa. Por algum tempo, pareceu que nunca mais voltaria a falar com a amiga. Não achava que a atitude causaria tanto estrago, como poderia saber que Hermione teria uma atitude como aquela? Pelo jeito, realmente gostava dele... E a tinha feito sofrer... Depois dessa, talvez as coisas nunca dessem certo entre os dois e devessem apenas ser bons amigos.  
Um pouco desanimado, Ron pegou os livros que fora procurar, e subiu as escadas. Quando passou pelo quarto da irmã, a porta estava aberta e Hermione puxava o malão para fora do lugar.  
- Você quer ajuda? - perguntou o rapaz.  
- Para dizer a verdade, eu quero sim - e sorriu.  
Quando Ron deixou num canto as coisas que carregava, Hermione notou entre elas, seu cubo mágico.  
- Ron, só você já está quase conseguindo montar o cubo.  
- E nem sei como... E já estava quase me esquecendo de devolver - e entregou o cubo a amiga.  
- Mas você já está quase terminando.  
- Acho que não vou conseguir mais.  
- Como não? Já conseguiu 5 faces!  
- Como disse, nem sei como consegui montar até agora, e esse cubo tem alguma coisa estranha nele.  
- Como assim?  
- Não sei direito, tenho umas lembranças esquisitas sempre que vou montá-lo.  
- Mas é um objeto trouxas.  
- O que torna tudo ainda mais esquisito.  
- Talvez não tenha nada a ver com o cubo, você pode estar apenas se lembrando. Sobre o que são as lembranças?  
O rapaz, desviou o olhar e sentiu as orelhas ficando um pouco mais quentes.  
- São... são sobre nós.  
- Sobre nós? - e também ficou um pouco corada. - Como assim?  
- Algumas situações nossas, umas brigas que tivemos durante esses anos.  
- Então você deve ter lembrado de bastante coisas.  
Os dois se encararam e sorriram.  
- Então, você vai me ajudar com esse malão?  
- Claro.  
Ron se abaixou para pegar na alça do malão, mas parou no meio do caminho.  
- Bem, não foram lembranças comuns... - Podemos pedir para alguém examinar o cubo, se você quiser - pegou o objeto e seguiu em direção a escada.  
- Não, não é nada grave.  
- Então, o que é? Você está se sentindo bem?  
- Estou sim. Bem, essa última lembrança me deixou um pouco triste... Foi sobre uma das nossas piores brigas.  
- As brigas já passaram, Ron, está tudo bem entre a gente, somos amigos! - segurou em uma das alças do malão e o levantou.  
- Mas será que é só isso que queremos? - perguntou parecendo muito envergonhado, Hermione soltou o malão, que caiu em cima de seu pé. - Desculpe! Está tudo bem? - e a ajudou a levantar o malão.  
- Está sim, só doeu um pouco.  
- O malão está leve, pode deixar que eu levo lá para baixo. Fique aqui descansando.  
- Mas.  
- Pode deixar que eu agüento - a interrompeu.  
- Não era isso que eu ia dizer. Quanto ao que estávamos conversando.  
- Eu sei, melhor esquecer -a interrompeu mais uma vez. - É besteira, nem devia ter falado nada.  
- Não é besteira. Eu pelo menos, - respirou fundo - quero ser mais que uma amiga sua.  
Ambos coraram fortemente e desviaram o olhar.  
- Duvido que alguém não tenha percebido, - ela continuou - acho que não é algo que eu tenha conseguido esconder.  
- Para dizer a verdade, nem eu.  
- É uma pena que sempre perdemos tempo demais brigando em ver de percebemos isso.  
- É que não é tão fácil assim. Eu não posso ler mentes e teria que ter muita certeza dos seus sentimentos para arriscar nossa amizade.  
- Eu também sempre pensei a mesma coisa, e se tratando desse assunto, é difícil ter certeza.  
- Mas temos agora... - No meio da guerra? Não acho que seja uma boa idéia.  
- Mas pode ser a nossa única chance. - Pare com isso, Ron. Nem mencione uma coisa dessas.  
- Estamos seguros agora, mas quem sabe o que nós vai acontecer daqui para frente?  
- Por favor, sem chantagem emocional.  
- Longe disso, você não é obrigada a fazer nada que não queira - e se abaixou para pegar o malão, que estava na sua frente.  
- Você não vai fugir da conversa - e o impediu de levantar o objeto.  
- Fugindo de que? A conversa já não acabou?  
- E é por isso que nós nunca nos acertamos, você sempre prefere brigar.  
- E você... Tudo bem, desculpa.  
- Ron, eu gosto muito de você, só não acho que agora seja uma boa hora para namorar ou qualquer coisa que seja.  
- Se você acha melhor assim, - disse um pouco desanimado - eu respeito. Talvez seja uma motivação a mais para não deixar que nada nós aconteça nessa guerra.  
- E não vai acontecer, não pode acontecer.  
Os dois se olharam nos olhos, e as pouco foram se aproximando. Quando perceberam, já estavam próximos demais e podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Hermione colocou um das mãos no rosto de Ron e então se beijaram. Quando pretendiam aprofundar mais o beijo, ouviram passos na escadas e se afastaram rapidamente. O rapaz tropeçou no malão da amiga, se desequilibrou e quase caiu.  
- Vocês viram aquele cubo estranho da Hermione? - perguntou Harry, nos últimos degraus da escada.  
Ron e Hermione responderam ao mesmo tempo, fazendo com que o amigo pouco entendesse. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - e olhava para os amigos, notando seu nervosismo.  
- Não, nada - Ron respondeu rapidamente. - Olha o cubo aqui - e o jogou na mão do amigo. - Por que você estava procurando isso?  
- Eu usei um feitiço de memória meio esquisito, e estou atrás dos objetos que tive contato nesses últimos dias. - Está tudo bem? - perguntou Hermione, um pouco ofegante.  
- Está sim, era só isso mesmo. Obrigado! - e desceu as escadas.  
Ron e Hermione esperaram o amigo descer a escada e respiraram aliviados.  
- Ainda preciso de ajuda com o malão - disse Hermione.  
- Você não quer que eu leve sozinho?  
- Não, eu gosto quando fazemos coisas juntos, e sem brigar.  
Então sorriram um para o outro, seguraram um em cada alça do malão, desceram as escadas e o deixaram em um canto da sala, que já tinha outras malas. O ruivo olhou para a prateleira em cima da lareira e viu o cubo mágico.  
- O Harry já largou isso por aqui - disse Ron.  
- Assim você pode terminar.  
- Pelo jeito, não vou precisar - e mostrou a Hermione o cubo com todas as suas faces completadas.

Fim!


End file.
